edsheeranfandomcom-20200213-history
Everything Has Changed
Everything Has Changed is a song by American recording artist, Taylor Swift, co-written and featuring vocals by Ed Sheeran. The song is taken from Taylor Swift's fourth studio album, Red. The production of the song was handled by Butch Walker. The song is a country-pop song in an acoustic style, and has been generally well received by critics. The song was released as the fifth UK single from Red.MTV.com - Everything Has Changed to be released as Taylor Swift's fifth UK single. The single was released to play on Australian radio stations on the week of April 29, 2013 and released in the UK on June 24, 2013. The music video was released on June 6, 2013. The song was also sung on her Red Tour. Background and composition It was reported that British singer Ed Sheeran would appear as a guest artist on American recording artist Taylor Swift's then-upcoming album Red. On October 18, 2012, "Everything Has Changed" by Swift featuring Sheeran was leaked online. The song was written by Swift and Sheeran in Swift's backyard. "Everything Has Changed" is a guitar ballad, blending folk-pop genres. Written in the key of G-flat major, it has a moderate tempo of 84 beats per minute. The duo's vocal range spans from G♭3 to D♭5. Lyrically, the track talks about "wanting to get to know a new lover better". Swift further explained the song's theme, "Everything looks different to you because of this one person, because one new person came into your life. It’s really cool" Critical Response The song has received critical acclaim from music critics upon release. Billboard gave the song a very positive review, saying "'I just wanna know you better / know you better now,' Swift and Sheeran serenade each other on this sweet duet about the sudden impact of new romance. Thematically, this is Swift at her most familiar, but Sheeran's tender harmonies lend the song some much-needed depth." About.com gave a positive review giving 4 stars out of 5 and saying , "Images of Taylor in ankle socks in her bedroom playing to a four track. More scratch guitar that was never re-recorded. The drums come in. "All I know is you held the door / You'll be mine and I'll be yours." Turns out it's a love song. "I just wanna know you better know you better know you better I just wanna know..." Allmusic gave the song 4 stars out of 5. Music Video A music video for "Everything Has Changed" was released on Swift's VEVO channel on YouTube on June 6, 2013 and has received 186 million+ views of June 2016. Synopsis The video begins with two younger selves of Swift and Sheeran meeting each other on a bus to elementary school. Young Taylor is played by Ava Ames. Throughout the video, the two children have their "youthful play" including painting their faces with crayons, pretending to be a princess and knight, and dancing with each other in the empty school gym. At the end, Swift and Sheeran appear as the children's parents and take them home. Jason Lipshutz from Billboard labelled the video as "impossibly adorable", while Ray Rahman from Entertainment Weekly compared the video's synopsis to Forrest Gump, but "much more gentle than that". Live Performances On June 8, 2013, Swift and Sheeran performed "Everything Has Changed" together on season finale of the seventh series of Britain's Got Talent. Swift also sang the song on her Red Tour (2013). Lyrics References Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Collaborations Category:2012 releases